


Toddlers and Trouble

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But it really is kind of funny, Fluff, Humor, Kid Bucky, Kid Steve, M/M, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Steve, loki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark thought he had seen it all. But Loki seems determined to prove him wrong. </p><p>Was it wrong to call them his boyfriends when they were like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddlers and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from another one of my (much appreciated and loved) readers! Leave a request or prompt; I love hearing from you!
> 
> Enjoy!

\-----

He couldn't believe this.

 

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Bully!"

"You're da bully! You won' share!"

"I saw it first! Give it _back!"_

 

Tony Stark rubbed his temples. He was going to wring Loki's neck, Thor be damned.

\-----

It was a standard call to assemble; nothing that they weren't used to. Loki hadn't even been trying to dominate the Earth. He was just being an asshole, watching them fight the shrubbery that had come alive for shits and giggles. 

 

But anyway, they were all doing their thing. Steve was hurling his shield, and getting pretty pissed because all that seemed to do was trim the leaves, leaving the shrub itself unscathed. Bullets didn't do much either. So it was up to his repulsors, Thor's lightning, and Hawkeye's explosive arrows to fry them where they stood. It seemed like they were making progress, and he saw Steve throw his shield with all of his might at Loki. Turns out that it was the real one, because it hit Reindeer Games straight on that ridiculous helmet. He shared a thumbs-up with Bucky after he caught it on the ricochet. 

 

"Nice shot, punk!"

"I'd like to see you do better, jerk!"

 

They had had all thought that it was over now that Loki had been hit; he would phase out and go pout or throw a tantrum or whatever he did when he lost. And it looked like he was going to. But as he rose into the air, he snapped his fingers, and his boys rose with him. Steve wobbled a bit, but Bucky just glared.

 

"Put me down, you fucking elf."

"I could drop you, you know."

"One of my teammates will catch me. Go ahead."

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, and Tony paled and groaned at Bucky's flippant behavior. He was right, but he'd rather not watch one of his boyfriends plummet downwards from around _fifty stories high.  
_

 

Loki merely raised an eyebrow and snapped again.

 

"What the f-"

"What's happening-"

 

Loki slowly pointed towards the ground, the two suddenly being engulfed in some weird light. The ball of light hit the ground, and all the other Avengers rushed to see what had happened. When Tony caught sight of the situation, his jaw dropped.

 

Loki had officially climbed like fifteen spaces up his shit list.

\------

 So that was how he found himself stuck with the toddler versions of his boyfriends. It felt weird even saying 'boyfriend' in a situation involving, well, _toddlers_. They had gotten all the supplies they would need: clothes, shoes, toys, food etc. Bruce had also run quite a few tests, and to Tony's worry, Tiny Steve had reverted back to pre-serum, and was as breakable as a china shop in a crystal cave. So Tony, in a surprising state of protectiveness, hadn't set him down not once. Steve had no qualms about that, even gong so far as to snuggle into his chest and hum contentedly.

 

Bucky, well, Bucky was _not_ alright with this.

 

It appeared that the twerp was as possessive as he was when he was adult-sized, and couldn't stand Steve holding Tony's attention for that long. Tony had tried to explain why he had to carry Steve, but Bucky would have none of it. And when he finally put down Steve to pick up Bucky, Steve was resentful towards Bucky and pouted with a vengeance. Bucky couldn't seem to care less, sticking his tongue out in a fit of childish boasting. Steve had glared, and Tony had to separate them and hopefully get them to take a damn nap or something before Bucky broke his significant other in half. Unfortunately, on his way past their living room, Steve had caught sight of the bears he had gotten at the carnival.

 

The Iron Bear in particular.

 

Steve crawled over to it, quickly pulling it off the couch and snuggling it. Tony had to repress letting out a rather embarrassing 'awwww' at the sight. He still fished out his cell phone and snapped a photo. This was going to be his wallpaper for the foreseeable future.

 

But Bucky had seen it as well, as well as Steve's reaction to it. He immediately began kicking his little legs, and Tony put him down in an effort not to be kicked in the crotch or hit with the tiny version of Bucky's metal arm. Bucky hurried over to Steve, and immediately ripped the bear from his grasp. And since Steve was tiny in body but large in spirit, he had immediately begun slapping at him to get it back, to which Bucky responded by holding the bear above Steve's reach. Which is the reason Tony found himself in this situation, not wanting Steve to break in half if Bucky got really serious nor for Bucky to feel like he wasn't up to par. His Big Bucky was a little fragile under his loud bravado, insecure about his arm and past. So he had a deep-rooted concern for Bucky's emotional well-being, big or small.

 

Back to the situation.

 

Steve had obviously realized he wasn't getting his bear back, and proceeded to cry. But they weren't sad or defeated tears. No, they were 100% angry and frustrated tears, probably not only at the fact that Bucky had his bear, but also because he was to small to get it back. So as Steve gave Bucky a verbal beat-down (the best he could with his limited vocabulary), Bucky reeled back, obviously not expecting tears nor the insults being hurled at him. He let his guard down for a minute, opening his mouth to retort, and little Steve saw his chance. He snatched the bear back before Bucky could yank it back away from him, and Bucky stretched forwards to take it again.

 

_And then little Steve punched little Bucky in the fucking face._

\-----

Clint had broken into hysterics when he had brought Steve in, who had managed to hurt his hand more than he hurt Bucky. But Bucky was not unscathed, having a blooming bruise on his cheek that Steve had put all of his limited strength into putting there. Bucky had been peering at him from behind Tony's legs the entirety of Bruce's bandaging of Steve's hand, and he kicked the floor with his foot. Tony noticed the guilt-ridden look on his face, and kneeled down to his level.

 

"What's wrong, squirt?"

 

Bucky held his head down and kicked his foot again.

 

"'Teve was right. I'm just a dumb bully. An' now he's hurt 'cause of me. He'll never wanna be my friend now."

"Well, Steve doesn't seem like the sort of guy who'll hold a grudge. Maybe if you say sorry, he'll be friends with you."

 

Bucky cast him a wary, but hopeful, look.

 

"You think so?"

"I know so."

 

He held his head high, and took a deep breath. He made his way over to where Steve's hand was being bandaged. Steve noticed his approach and grabbed Iron Bear, obviously prepared to jump off the table and fight more, judging by the glare on his face. But said glare disappeared completely when Bucky opened his mouth.

 

"I'm sorry for bein' mean to you."

"...You're sorry?"

"Yeah. You were bein' held everywhere, and I just wanted a turn. Sorry for bein' a bully."

"It's okay. My Ma says that bullies aren't good people, but you said sorry. Only good people say sorry."

"So...can we maybe be friends?"

"Sure!"

"Sorry for takin' your bear."

"Sorry for hittin' you in the face."

 

Tony's heart melted as Bucky climbed onto the table to sit next to his new buddy. Steve frowned and rubbed at Bucky's face, obviously upset about the mark he left on his new friend. Bucky just grinned, and reached out to hold the hand that wasn't hurt.

\----

This had been _such_ a bad idea.

 

Since the two were no longer at each other's throats, Tony had decided that it was alright if the were around each other. That was where he made his mistake. If one toddler was exhausting, two were _hellish._  The next day, they had awoken refreshed and ready to wreak havoc.They were much more energetic as a tag-team, and it seemed like he was chasing them through the Tower. And one would think that Steve would be the voice of reason, they thought _wrong._

 

Steve was on a whole different level than Bucky.

 

He should have guessed, if Bucky's stories about how he remembered Steve 'fighting' (r.e getting his ass kicked) in street alleys, and Bucky's failed attempts to keep him reigned in and not dead. But it was different seeing it, because he was used to a Steve with _common sense, damnit._ Steve paid his frailness no mind, toddling wherever he damn well pleased. Sure, he might have had to stop and rest more than Bucky, but when he was up, he was UP. It was like he realized that he only had a limited window to do dangerous shit before he got tired, so he took advantage of these chances to the maximum. Steve was happy that he had someone to play with who didn't tease him. And Bucky was ecstatic that Steve was his new friend. He didn't groan or make fun at how often Steve had to sit down, excitedly talking about what they should do next. They stole treats, jumped on couch cushions, built a fort out of said cushions, peered out windows (that he hastily closed), threw food during lunch, and a lot of other things you wouldn't want a toddler to do.

 

It was like YOLO every few minutes.

 

It was only after they each took a Sharpie and proceeded to doodle all over the damn Common Area that he decided it was nap time.

 

Nap time was uneventful, both protesting at first. But tiny Steve was obviously tuckered out, the little rests doing nothing to hold off his need for a long one. So he was out like a light before he could even protest that much. Bucky, when he saw his friend fast asleep, quickly got bored. Tony suggested that he sleep to make time go faster, to which Bucky reluctantly complied. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Deciding he was tired as well from keeping his boyfriends from harming themselves or others, he figured a little shut-eye couldn't hurt. He laid in between them, wrapping arms around them so they couldn't run off while he napped, and they unconsciously snuggled closer. He sleepily muttered to himself.

 

"Damn Loki. He better change them back soon."

\----

Nap-time lasted a little longer than any of them planned, but it was fine, because when Steve awoke, he was back to normal size. He patted himself down to make sure, and cringed at the memories as they came rushing back. He nudged his (also normal) boyfriend, who groaned and rolled over.

 

"Damn. If this is what a hangover feels like, I'm glad I can't get them anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like Loki decided he got bored of tormenting us."

"You were brutal as a baby, punk."

"You were a bully, jerk!"

"You punched me in the fucking face!"

 

Steve winced again, taking in his lover's bruised cheek. He had hoped that would have gone away by now.

 

"Yeah, well, you deserved it. Anyway, where's Tony?"

"I don't know, bathroom maybe?"

 

They both jumped when something wriggled between them. They shared a look of annoyance and panic.

 

"He wouldn't _dare_."

"He _didn't_."

 

But, sure enough, when they pulled back the covers, they were met with wide, hazel eyes that they knew so well. And they could only belong to...

 

Steve and Bucky shared a look.

 

"You're on diaper duty."

"I don't think so, punk."

 

Little Tony let out a yawn and stuck his fist in his mouth. They narrowed their eyes, and proceeded to curse in their heads, because Steve would never curse around small, impressionable children, and Bucky because he knew Steve would smack him in the back of the head if he cursed around small, impressionable children. But their conclusion was the same.

 

_"Loki."_

_\-----_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
